


three ghostbusters and wonder woman

by almostafantasia



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 4, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, clexahalloweenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostafantasia/pseuds/almostafantasia
Summary: Clarke’s plan for a group costume with her friends is ruined when Lexa decides to go behind her back and dress up as Wonder Woman instead.





	three ghostbusters and wonder woman

When Raven manages to “borrow” four identical pale gray boiler suits from the engineering department, it became a no brainer that they should dress up as the Ghostbusters. All it takes is a few minor adjustments, some embellishments to the suits themselves and some homemade proton packs to strap onto their backs, and the costumes are ready for the four of them to kick ass at Lexa’s annual Halloween party.

“We look fucking good,” Raven says with a grin, striking a pose as she admires their handwork in the full length mirror of Clarke’s bedroom. “Everybody is going to wish that they were us.”

“It’s a shame Lexa isn’t here though,” says Octavia, zipping up her own boiler suit and smoothing it down, before reaching for her backpack and slipping her arms through the straps. “Can you imagine how iconic it would be for all four of us to walk into that house at once?”

“I know,” Clarke nods in agreement. “But it makes no sense for her to come here to change, only to go back to her own house.”

Clarke admires their costume efforts and Raven picks up the half empty bottle of vodka on top of the dresser and pours out three more shots into the glasses they’ve been drinking from as they get themselves ready. It’s hardly the sexiest Halloween costume Clarke has ever worn, but she can’t deny that the impact of three of them together – or four, as it will be when they meet up with Lexa at the party – is a striking effect.

Besides, Clarke doesn’t need to look sexy tonight, not when her girlfriend of just over six months will be there wearing the same thing.

Raven passes out the shots and they hold the glasses up between them, clinking them softly before knocking back the clear liquid.

“Happy Halloween!”

* * *

The party is in full swing by the time the three girls arrive. The thumping music can be heard from out on the street, as can the chatter of the people inside shouting to be heard over it, and Clarke is grateful that her girlfriend lives in a student area because otherwise there is no doubt that the police would already have been called to disperse the party-goers.

Inside the house, it’s even louder. The hallway is crammed full of costumed people holding drinks, all at various stages of inebriation, and Clarke squints through the darkness for the familiar boiler suit that her girlfriend will be wearing. With Raven and Octavia right behind her, their hands all linked so that they don’t lose each other in the crowd, Clarke ducks underneath a low hanging decorative cobweb and pushes past a guy in a toga making out with one of the Mario Brothers against the wall, and leads the way into the bigger, but no less lively living room.

Raven tugs on Clarke’s hand and pulls her close enough to be able to shout into Clarke’s ear.

“Clarke, don’t be mad,” says Raven, her voice only just audible over the music, “but Lexa just walked into the room.”

Clarke scans the room for Lexa, searching the crowd that has gathered around the beer pong table in the middle of the room, and replies, “Why would I be ma-?”

Clarke trails off when her eyes land on her girlfriend and she notices what Lexa is wearing. Or rather, what Lexa is _not_ wearing.

Which is to say, that Lexa isn’t wearing the costume that Raven and Clarke have put so much effort into creating and replicating every painstaking detail of the original.

Their fourth Ghostbuster is … well, _not_ a Ghostbuster.

That isn’t to say that Clarke doesn’t appreciate Lexa’s alternative costume. Lexa must be the fourth or fifth Wonder Woman that Clarke has seen at this party alone, but she pulls it off so much better than any of the other girls. In armour, wielding a sword and a shield, Lexa looks like she was born to be a warrior and, Clarke muses, perhaps in another life that’s exactly what she was.

The armoured bodice hugs Lexa’s curves perfectly, covering her chest and midriff but leaving her toned arms and the tattoo that wraps around her right bicep deliciously on view. There’s a shield strapped to her back, not a homemade cardboard shield like the one that Clarke saw one of the other girls dressed as Wonder Woman holding, but an actual plastic one that Lexa must have bought online, and the sword in her right hand looks almost too genuine to be just a fake replica. Lower down, Lexa’s legs shoot out from beneath that impossibly tiny skirt, shapely and smooth and more than a little bit distracting, and it takes all of the willpower that Clarke can muster to lift her gaze to Lexa’s face as she marches across the room to confront her girlfriend.

“Lexa, what the _hell_?”

When Clarke confronts her, Lexa actually has the audacity to look confused, like she doesn’t know what has soured Clarke’s mood.

“I’m sorry?”

“There are _four_ Ghostbusters, Lexa,” Clarke huffs, shaking her head in disappointment. “Three Ghostbusters and Wonder Woman isn’t a thing!”

“I’d watch that movie,” Lexa shrugs, lifting the red plastic cup in the hand not holding a sword and taking a sip from it.

Clarke rolls her eyes, but then sighs in concession as she agrees, “Okay, yeah. That does sound pretty cool.” Realising that it’s not the point she’s trying to make, Clarke puts one hand on her hips and scowls at Lexa once more. “But that’s not my point! We agreed to do this as a group.”

Lexa flinches slightly as Clarke has admonishes her, and at least has the decency to look a little bit remorseful this time. She leans her sword against the wall beside them and reaches out with the now empty hand to rest it on Clarke’s arm.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” apologises Lexa, her tone pleading, “but Wonder Woman is the big feminist icon of 2017. How could I _not_ dress up as her?”

Clarke takes the opportunity to glance down Lexa’s costume again, and loses both the moisture from her mouth and the ability to form coherent thoughts as she notices just how much skin is on show.

“I don’t know what I’m more pissed about,” Clarke croaks, forcing herself to drag her wide eyes back up to Lexa’s face before she flings herself at her girlfriend in the middle of a party, “that you didn’t join in with our costume theme or the fact that you look like a fucking goddess in that costume while I look like a frumpy plumber in this boiler suit.”

A slow smile spreads across Lexa’s face as she wraps her arms around Clarke’s body and pulls her in close.

“Yeah, but you’re _my_ frumpy plumber.”

“ _Lexa_ ,” Clarke warns her girlfriend with a whine.

“Want to take a look at my pipes?” Lexa grins, her hands dipping lower until they are in a dangerously inappropriate place on Clarke’s ass, even over the fabric of the ugly boiler suit.

“Why am I dating you?” pouts Clarke.

“I honestly have no idea,” shrugs Lexa. “Now, are you going to continue pouting over my costume choice or are you going to let me dance with you?”

Clarke’s anger at Lexa’s costume choice has all but disappeared, because as much as she wants to stay mad, it’s _Lexa_ and she really doesn’t have it in her.

“You’re so lucky that I love you.”

The smile that spreads across Lexa’s face is one of the most genuinely beautiful things that Clarke has ever seen.

“I know.”


End file.
